The most diabolical demon you could have mpreg
by meow-chan the ninja
Summary: Garas demon was never fully extracted from his body for some reason, and the demon acts like hes on crack around the redheads secret boyfriend. Now havocs unleashed! Garas claims his teddy bears his baby! mpreg crack couples, somone had to do it!
1. Chapter 1

The most evil and diabolical demon the redhead could ever have

I do not own naruto

There

So a certain redheaded Kazakage was sitting at his desk filing the ever high piles of paperwork when his annoying demon, which had not been fully extracted by the Akatsuki for reasons unknown, started to pester the poor redhead.

"_Hey, he kid I just got the most brilliant idea! See I was thinking that, because you have your little boyfriend, that you should all __do it!"_

Gaara shook his head and soon had an anger vein on his head. Yes his demon was acting out of the usual, but that wasn't so unusual to gaara ever since the _incident_. Yes, he and his _secret _boyfriend over when said demon started to talk hid brains out, not literally.

"_Who's this? He your woman? He's cute. I like his hair! You do it yet?"_

Then said secret boyfriend looked at his lover with a blank look as he started to talk to himself. This never bothered the secret boyfriend much considering he talked to his companion while everyone looked at him funny. So when his redhead mumbling "shut up" wasn't a big deal for him.

So now here was gaara. Sitting at his beautifully carved desk muttering to himself yet again. He didn't even really pay attention when his little secret walked in on him while he was muttering a colorful line of curse words trying to make the demon shut up.

"Gaara you okay?"

Cliff hanger! Alright I may leave in some spelling errors and if I do I'm sorry. But I couldn't help but do this to poor gaara. So let me know if I should continue. And I do know Shakaku (sp?) if acting like he's on crack but you'll find out why soon.


	2. Temari I want a gerbil!

Meow-Chan the ninja: thanks for reading the first chapter! School starts Wednesday so I might not get the next one out for some time, but anyway, review and ill automatically try to get the next chapter out in the same day.

Despite it being a crack couple coughkibaxgaaracough I do think that if gaara was gay he would end up with naruto but if naruto were gay he'd go with Sasuke. And kiba is on some level really close in personality with naruto. I will however work on a story with gaara and naruto.

Chapter two-Temari I want a pet gerbil!

So gaara was mumbling to himself and secret boyfriend walks in, was that were we were? I think so.

While an amused boyfriend watched the redhead talk to himself, all of a sudden said redhead screamed,

"I'm not eating the milkman!"

At this anyone with in hearing range sweat dropped.

"Gaara here the scroll Tsunade sent ya".

Gaara a tad bit embarrassed looked up and slammed his head on the desk.

"You okay?"

If you read the memo you know said boyfriend is the one and only…Kiba Inuzuka

Gaara nodded silently thanking his sad for protecting him or else he would have had a giant red mark on his head. Akamaru shook his head. Kiba took the scroll and gave it to Gaara who put it next to the growing piles of paper work.

"How've you been doing?" asked the now slightly embarrassed redhead.

"Okay, kind of missed you though" Kiba replied not wanting to embarrass the redhead any more than he already is.

"What the raccoon talking about anyway?"

Gaara once again thanked the sand for making his growing blush invisible.

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do!" insisted the dog boy.

Gaara put a hand on his chin to quickly think of an excuse, the last thing he wanted was for Kiba to know about the perverted demon.

"I got to finish some work got to my house ill meet you there."

Kiba wouldn't drop it.

"Come on tell me!"

"Would you drop it?" 

"Not until you tell me!"

Before Kiba could blink the curtain closed to the office and Gaara pined in to the wall and whispered into his ear

"Go home ill be there in a bit"

This action settled the matter and the dog boy went to the redhead's house.

"What was he talking about to the demon I wonder?" he asked Akamaru before he disappeared into the house.

Back in the office Gaara finished up the paperwork he had to do immediately. His older sister walked in just as he was getting ready to go.

"Hey how you doing?" asked the sister in a tone that said "what's the secret you've been hiding from your family?"

Gaara hated that tone. He hated it very much. Why does he hate it? He hates it because that's the tone his sister uses when she wants information. She always gets the information she wants even if it means doing horrible things to her little brother. She once shaved all Kankuro hair off which is why he started wearing the ugly cat hat. It's been habit ever since. Temari also once died gaara robes pink so the council members would always snicker when he walked by. She was truly an evil sister.

"So what are you hiding?" she question once again.

"Temari I want a gerbil!" said gaara trying to make her stop questioning him.

"**You, **want a gerbil?"

"Yes, yes I do." Gaara replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You mean you want a cute fuzzy rodent that craps everywhere, which cats love to feast on?"

Gaara simply nodded his head. Temari slapped her forehead.

"Of all the pets in the world you want a rat?"

"Not a rat a gerbil….." gaara said correcting her.

"It's like a tiny kangaroo!" gaara said faking excitement.

"okay, ill take you to get one soon, but now, tell me what it is your hiding from me!" she said clearly annoyed and frustrated that he wouldn't spill the beans.

"I'm not telling." Gaara said trying to sound firm but when it came to Temari you could hide **nothing**.

"Tell me now or I swear ill die your new robes tie die and shave your head balled!"

Gaara started to fidget imaging the humiliation that would cause and then imagining himself in Kankuro hat.

He wouldn't let that happen.

"Okay dear sister I have a confession, I'm-"

"Gay?" she stated as if she knew this all along.

"Yes"

"Kankuro owes me ten bucks."

"You bet on me?!"

"Yes"

"That's it I'm going home!"

The angry redhead stormed out of his office and teleported home.

The dog boy was waiting.

"Hey what took you so long?"

"Temari"

"Sister, they are the most evil people in the world."

"Ya..."

They looked at each other and the dog boy handed the redhead a beer.

"You look like you need it"

The said redhead was not a drinker so it didn't take many beers to get him really drunk. In which one thing led to another and because I don't want to go into description, they well did what the demon wanted. The poor redhead never had a chance.


End file.
